


Sweetheart

by whaleisfree



Category: Ford v Ferrari (2019)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Daddy Kink, Finger Sucking, M/M, Peeping, Rope Bondage, Urination
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:00:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25974049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whaleisfree/pseuds/whaleisfree
Summary: 随意胡诌一男的/李艾柯卡（在极速车王中）所以就是演员Jon Berntha相关so it is Jon Bernthal gets fucked by oc失禁 指奸 捆绑 注意
Relationships: Jon Bernthal/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	Sweetheart

Sweetheart

“喏，”艾柯卡指了指封面女郎，“我得搞一张照片……”  
“用来干嘛?”  
“你知道，宝贝，工作上的事情……福特不太好糊弄。”  
“他老婆不够他看的了?”  
“噢不是，不是这事……总得让老头子们笑笑吧。”他的情人挑挑眉，看着艾柯卡眯起的眼睛，大概五秒，他先眨了眨眼，示意他宽限宽限：“这段时间是很忙，我会补偿的，保证。”

“福特对这个方案……嗯还算感兴趣……”他乖乖任人摆弄，忙不迭地说点工作上的事，“对了宝贝，那个跑赢勒芒的美国小子……”  
艾柯卡睫毛在绳结完成时颤了颤，“疼吗?”他努了下嘴，俏皮话却说不出来了，可以清楚地看到他有反应了，“不要说到痛就来劲吧，宝贝?”  
“当然。”艾柯卡尽力笑了一下，手腕并拢被收在后背，他小臂的肌肉因此隐隐跳动，痛的还在后面呢。艾柯卡这种意大利佬有浓密的睫毛，把精液淋上去后垂坠如飘落的绸带，当他眨巴眼睛时你只会想把阴茎拍到他颊边。  
“不遮眼睛吗？”他向后靠了下，无遮掩地张开双腿，阴茎在裤子里撑起了一片布料。  
“你知道我想射在你脸上。”  
“嗯哼……试试。”

李艾柯卡的肌肉在没日没夜的应酬里还是受到了损害，金钱名誉还是一身漂亮肌肉？何况他少有去海滩的机会，即使去也得花时间遮盖那些交错的鞭痕，留太多牙印在脖子上会让人觉得自己是个花花公子。他为人谦逊，因为血统问题免不了被轻视的份儿，身材只得在下滑的业绩和大老板的瞪视里滑坡，在被剥开衣服时颇为羞涩，“我想我失去所有腹肌了。”  
“是这样没错。”  
“一定要脱吗？”  
“像小狗似的，需要再给你脱毛吗？”  
艾柯卡眨着眼睛向下看，试图收拢腹部，只是把绳结又拉紧了点，“而且你喝了太多香槟，对不对？”他伸手探到腰带边，半个手掌压住他的小腹，可见他的裆部又紧了几分，“确实喝的太多了。”  
“宝贝，这件是我最贵的……”  
“理解，”他一边说一边看着后悔在艾柯卡眼里浮现，“那就要看你了。”  
艾柯卡仰着头替他口交，绑在椅背上的绳子时时浮现，拖着他开始发麻的手臂归位，椅子腿在地板上吱吱叫，当他脱拽得太过，男人就会拍拍他的脸示意，“好狗狗，不要把口水滴下来。”艾柯卡只能使劲折叠自己，从后腰向前拱起，裹住阴茎和自己溢出的口涎，他的嘴在肿了以后就会失去往日的弧度，一张漂亮的弓拉伸过度，和他微微鼓起的小腹一样彰显某方面的成熟，有时候情人会展现贴心的一面，帮他收拢下巴的涎水，拢回面颊，在张大过度的嘴角寻找机会，塞进去时他会睁着湿漉漉的眼睛看过来，戏弄小狗也不过如此。他的眼神会在顶到咽部时飘忽起来，那种潮红浮现时就可以知道他在享受干呕无力的过程，被泪水浸湿的睫毛将不停相撞，他呜呜的嗡鸣会在窒息前转为哀求的，如果你退开他又会拖着椅子挪过来，这是驯养的一种准则，“宝贝，再含一点。”如果再向里，留给你的就只有气音，和滚动的喉结，再驯良的小狗也会后撤，无能为力的恐惧遍布在拧起的眉毛和泪痕之间。他的情人只会勾住椅子腿，轻轻脱拽，看着他上扬乞求的脸，赏赐似的灌满好狗狗一喉咙。  
李回神时正被一条领带擦拭下巴，他喘气咳出的精液粘在唇边，口水全在迷糊之际淌出来了，他哑着嗓子道谢，一边试图笑笑：“谢谢……甜心，刚刚差点射了。”

男人帮忙把领带取下，免得沾上衬衫，但皮带没有解开，外套也刚刚脱到手肘，盖住的只有反绑的双手，拜他发达的上肢所赐，此刻手臂已经开始抽搐，和他说话时嘴唇颤动的频率相同。男人摸过他的前胸，那里垂着丧失硬度的胸乳，但托起还有半掌的肉，“我觉得你的胸变大了。”  
“嘿……我觉得那一期的杂志封面也是……嘶——这就有点疼了。”  
“你不是喜欢吗？”松开了拧起的乳肉，他的左胸结结实实地挨了一掌，如愿让艾柯卡抿起了下唇，他哼哼出声，却温顺地把自己献上，在掌捆的间隙不安地扭动。扇动的乳肉上留有些许掌印，他知道会被粗质的衬衫摩疼，依然喘着气感受阴茎又一次在裤子里碰壁。  
“你的奶子肿了。”  
“可以舔吗？”这次是央求。  
他的后背都开始打颤，如果一路抚摸，脊椎都会一节节地贴来，顺着指尖讨好饲主，他被手掌和牙齿压在一起，推向疼痛和快感，在被咬住摩擦时他会漏出两声有实感的呻吟，有一点狼狈的坦诚。年轻的情人不知轻重也不识好歹，羞辱变得情调十足，在啃得他哀切叫唤前一切温存都不需要保留，艾柯卡不合时宜地想起穿环的事，只能先行告饶：“papa……”胸前的脑袋顿了一下，“pardon？”  
销售经理咬咬牙，诚实奉上花言巧语：“papa,forgive me.”

随后是一个吻，这一轮的温存是一次安抚，肿痛的前胸得到了一些安抚，只要不是再一次的拧扯，就能让小狗心满意足地呜咽。情人好心地去擦拭他的眼泪，但没有好到去解他的裤链，手臂上一阵阵的刺痛扯得他软不下去，痉挛的肌肉被触碰时都会带来一股失力的酸涩，李艾柯卡在第一次示弱后就学得很乖了，他缠住另一唇舌，没有求饶只有缓缓眨动的眼睛，他知道对方吃这一套，他也记得精液在眼皮之上的沉重凉感，他的情人再一次半勃，随性地摸了摸他略带胡渣的下巴，他便撒娇似的把脸颊送上，去磨蹭掌心的软肉，扇动睫毛来讨得同情，向前倾时把手臂又收紧了点，在他湿漉漉的鬓发中躺着服从和示弱，这样的告饶不会失败。“好吧。”他说。  
他坐到了沙发上，抬腿勾住了和他融为一体的椅子，轻轻松松地把他拽了过来，在被迫移动时他感觉自己也是一个物件，好像供人使用的躺椅一把，或者将要登台的大提琴，那种失去控制的迹象让艾柯卡的胸又闷了一分，直烧到满满当当的下腹，装了太多香槟的一只高脚杯。如果让那张年轻的嘴说，他是圆润的那一支，容纳的东西实在太多。椅子脚抵到了沙发边上，他垂头看着对方勃起的阴茎，喉头轱辘地烧灼起一声吞噎，两根手指伸进来，毫不费力地拨开了他的嘴唇，软弱的牙齿立刻让路，艾柯卡知道怎么吮吸一根屌，就知道怎么吮吸手指，肿胀的嘴唇失去了半边触觉，只能让口水漏了出来，在手指搅弄舌头后沾上一层津津的水光。“很喜欢我操你的嘴吗？”他的回答是又一次抬头，把迷糊的甚至呆滞的目光从搂住他的臂间投出，柔柔地呜咽两声。  
接着他被翻了过来，顺着捆住手腕的绳子被旋转拉扯，他几乎是侧躺在椅子上，大张的双腿无力地伸展出去。男人还是拢着他的脑袋，用湿漉漉的手掌拍了拍他的脸。小男孩似的情人把粗暴一点当成了性爱准则，他搂着艾柯卡的脖子直提到上腹，把拴住他手臂的绳拉得无限缩紧，连带椅子和他都颤抖着喊疼，他嘘声安抚着，让沉溺在窒息和暧昧的恶心中的小狗再次呼吸，一边伸手去解开他的裤链，一顿鞭子一颗糖。小狗在解开的束缚里激动得升温，那种兴奋烧到了脖子上，好像那里顶住的阴茎重新塞进了嘴里，他的情人也不吝啬这顿赏赐，捂着粗糙的内裤布料去搓动前端，也许赏赐太丰厚，惹得艾柯卡像断了线的电话似的时断时续发出响声，尖刺的叫喊还来不及转化成告饶，先是表现为抽动不止的下腹，他圆滚滚的小腹挺着打颤，依然拧不过那种痛快的奖赏，“pa——papa……”他抽噎着乞慢一点，瞪圆了眼睛来凝望饲主，只是徒劳被捂住了口鼻，在嘘声和稀薄的滚烫空气里尖叫着淌了一裤子精液。

李艾柯卡淌着眼泪和精液蜷在他的情人怀里，在半分钟的抽搐里挪动的只有无力收拢又不愿敞开的大腿，他的脑子里是一团浆糊，在那些侮辱性的词触到时才稀松地反应一下，口水也把饲主的衣服打湿了，他的情人拍拍他黏乎的半边脸，喊他小狗和婊子，他惯会唤人甜心宝贝的嘴再说不出话来，在那些被羞辱为屄的场合他才逐渐清醒，追着男孩一般玩兴的男人投射又一次湿黏的讨要。于是男人埋头和他接吻，花另一只手去脱他的裤子，汗液把事情变得艰难，拉扯下裤子时他被吻得几乎脱力。“唔，我们算是保下你的西装裤了……”他的衣领又被好心整理一次，“不要把衬衫搞得太皱，好吗？”

他被叠起来了，汗湿的裤子是个重担，但沾着精液的绝对不是，内裤上的精液都被糊在了他的下体，把深色的阴毛和会阴搞得一塌糊涂。艾柯卡有堪称柔软的男性躯体，男人拢着他逐渐丰腴的大腿肉把他的腿抬高，卡在腿肉里让人感觉手也受到了招待，他又帮男人的手指做了一次口交，伸进喉咙时他的干呕感让人满意，粘液没有浪费在脸上，而是顺着他松弛的下半身去摩挲股间，一段时间缺乏性生活让开头的两指变得艰难，但艾柯卡几乎吞过半掌，他知道怎么放松，他的阴茎开始勃起，腰肢也在尽力瘫软，抽插两三次后他就记起了指奸的快感，那种模糊的愉悦又重回了身体，现在是他的享受时间，在找到前列腺时艾柯卡温驯地呻吟起来，他在不停的抽插和挤进又一根手指后都表现得快乐和热衷于此，他的颈窝挤着另一根灼热的阴茎，他在指引下摩擦着它，又偏头看自己被指奸得发颤的小腹，手指进出都带出透明的黏液，一听到屄他就抖得像小狗，迷幻让他呓语连连，男人询问后他会顺从地承认一切：“屄在漏水……”“夹不住……”然后是告饶，嫖客和娼妓间的一轮对话，他开始呢喃意大利语，简短的，如实汇报给papa。

李的手臂在被放开时还在阵痛，他的头发和脑子被搅乱了，脸上呈现出混沌，他从椅子上爬来时显得委屈又受伤，他拖着沉重的下腹挪过来，还是喘着气服从饲主的命令，他的腰开始松软却没有过多膨胀，漂亮的双肩拖着无法回神的手臂，在那些陪同贵客的场合他展示了不错的骑术，而小马驹在现在只服务于他的情人，他带着勒痕勉强扶住沙发边沿，抖着去握住阴茎撸动，他自己的阴茎翘起来滴水，但没有同意他难有抚慰的权利。艾柯卡一点点地跪下直到完全含住，在臀肉挨了一巴掌后他又不得不耸动着屁股去上下吞咽，他挺起胸骑了一分钟就无力地滑下撒娇，把流水的阴茎在男人的腹肌上乱蹭，小马驹没有力气了。  
艾柯卡是有决心的商人，但在某些时刻也会有错误决策，男人没有逼他再骑一分钟，而是把他压在沙发上干他，温情时刻已经结束，耸动的阴茎才是真正的折磨，李艾柯卡无能用手撑起身体，也无力阻拦他动手去玩他的胸，男人把重心全压在他的屁股上，把湿淋淋的后穴磨得抽搐不断，他在那些pony,pony的爱称里扭着后腰躲避，又被捞着小腹拎起来猛肏，“不要压，不要压……”马驹告饶着把后腰送上，艰难地耸着肩膀去躲避揉弄小腹的手，他的体贴情人明白再能容纳的杯子也有无法承受的时刻，但他的仁慈只限于那些糊着涕泪的乞讨，他欣赏壮实身体的每一次痉挛，他享用着自己对射精的主导权，强硬地忽视身下人每一次低声下气的哀求，在摇摇惴惴的两腿间折腾起他的阴茎，“爸爸，想射——我想……”他年长的情人不顾屈辱地大声叫唤，被扣弄着前端让他不知道该怎么衡量前后的快感，但回答是“不行”，这才是最艰难的地方，禁令和皮鞭相似，都是直截打在患处，艾柯卡感受到自己就在破碎的边缘，松软的小腹紧实得像一面手鼓，他不敢述说，这个秘密他的主人也完全清楚。也许是年岁，他稀里糊涂地顾及起自己开始迈入中年，这种事情容易失控，在后穴开始无法控制地收缩时，他扭着头抬起自己，崩溃一般地汇报无法控制的生理反应，他喊着男人的名字，喊着宝贝，眼泪往外涌：“sweet——sweetie,我想尿……”也许是坦诚奏效，也许是情人的网开一面，艾柯卡被提起来重又嵌在阴茎上，他在糊着眼睛的泪水中屈辱地哭叫，男人提着他一只腿，逼得他把下体向客厅敞开，他的胡渣被温柔地一吻，随后压在小腹的手柔和地向内收紧，他的阴茎几乎是被挤出了精水，而尿液也随后穴的痉挛倾泻而出，时而淌出时而喷溅出的液体只剩腥气的淡黄，情人在他夹紧时把精液灌满了他的屁股，随后体贴地拎起昂贵衬衫的下摆，李艾柯卡在这场高潮里甚至没有发出声音，他哑然地抽搐着，在索吻中逐渐清醒，他酝酿两声，努力调动了自己的上臂，抚过情人的耳际，

“有件事……”他清了清嗓子，“sweetheart，你忘了射我脸上。”


End file.
